dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Saiyan
"Saiyan are the most pround and honourable warrior of all Galaxy- most of them really. Saiyan can be brute and admire strong willed who would dare make oppose of them. Saiyan love enjoy fight ping to test who is the strongest of them all. They have mind of chimp, but they can make a slight mislead of them. Saiyan maybe powerful, but they can be unstoppable." - Raziel wrote down in chronicle words about the Saiyan race. Saiyans are honourable warrior who once live in the planet Sadala who once destroy since the unexpected moment during a small civil war that destroy everything within second. Saiyans are train to be a fighters as part of thier honourable code. There is no peace, but powerful and glory for the people of Sadala and thier new home, Vegeta as well. They were trains, depending on the class sush as lower class or upper class, depend of thier level ranking to see who is strongest and who is the weakest. Most Saiyan don't want to be fighter, instead they can work the cargo bay and check on any future Saiyan childern as well. Saiyan were powerful and unstoppable as well. But Saiyan don't get along, except marriage and support is all they need. They're usually have a King to pass down for many generations, until it was destroyed by Beerus order Frizea to destroy the planet. But that is before the rebellion comes along. Saiyan can usually transform when the full moon is glowing when they become a fiery creature called Oozru, but there is weakness to stop is, by cut off the tail of Saiyan so that it look human without even notice to confuse any local species including human as well. Planets Back in ancient, Saiyan originally home planet was Sadala, there once and glory home, until there is a major outpost what happend since the war dawn apart of them, before there arrive on another planet called Vegeta and they're admire the name and this planet is suitable and perfect to all Saiyan race. Until King Koil comes along and rule the planet, long before Frizea took control as partof his mighty empire to honour his father name. King Koil trusted King Vegeta to make sure that anything goes wrong. But after that, Beerus come along and make fun on him, by giving him a meal peace offering, when he make his move. Ancient ago, at the planet Vegeta. King Vegeta ancestor met two God of Destruction twins, Bane and Maul to make fun of them when one of the Harmony God Casso, who stop them and explain to them, that Maul and Bane wasn't intresting planet but to destroyed from thier choice, when Casso fought and stop them for good. Since after that, Vegeta is in trouble, and yet the King to remove one Saiyan name Broly. And yet, Vegeta, the King. Rebel against Frieza while Bardock stop many warrior, until the planet was destroyed or better yet order by Beerus to destroy that planet when Frieza use the destruction power to massacre the enitre population of all Saiyan race for good. Except only few of them remain and alive as well. God Accoridng to all Sayian, there is no record about any Deity or God since the ancient period before they're arrive at the Planet Vegeta. They'd beilieve it just a myth, a fairy tale to all childern that there is a super Sayian God, But according to Horus, that all Sayian don't have any single God, but he said there is one, The Allfather named Akumo,the father of all Sayian and the creator of all Super Sayian and founder of Ultra Instant and the only Deity of all Sayian from every world. Accroding to Whis, there is no mention about any God of Sayian, but Horus said that Akumo was original form the Sadala before all people were move and yet there is a warning, a message to all Sayian and it said. "If I return once more, if there any worship then you all will be spare. But there are any one of them worship or not. I will massacre to all Sayian race." And thus the people of Vegeta have somehow forget the worship so that Akumo will return to wipe out the lind of Sayian race. According to Shenron about 5 Saiyan was righteousness heart to summon Super Saiyan God - but Horus said to them that was the message to all Saiyan for next replacement for becoming the next God of Saiyan. But Akumo is much stronger than any Saiyan forms, but he was the one who give to the all next replacement such as Goku and Vegeta as well. The True God of the Saiyan Race is actually Goku who is the reincarnation of Da'at who is the First Omni-King and the God of the 13 Multiverses. Accoridng to Shenron that he have no information about any deity or Saiyan mythology but Horus said that Akumo was the only deity left that why Shenron can't locate him including Whis and his brothers and sisters. That Akumo was first but the true God is Da'at, the creator of all planets and life that Sayian beilieve that Da'at is the true God. But Broly who is the descendant of Akumo has taken up the mantle as a 'Saiyan God' and is said to have power that is slightly greater than Akumo himself. Marriage: Sayian got very complex on marriage and finding a perfect host as the next bear of new generation of all Sayian race to make all childern strong and powerful. But according to Prince Vegeta that all male Sayian like strong woman including female Sayian intresting strong male as well. Sayian getting wife or husband is much more complex from them. But if any Sayian intresting any human race, thier childern will become half human and half Sayian race. According to Justice that his father met his mother, telling him that she is most beautiful female in existence that no Sayian couldn't resisted on natural beauty on them. That why Justice father fell in love with her and got married. No one know who they got married and got childern of thier own. No one wrote down or how they got a wife or husband at the same time. The answer will have to wait, if any single record to know how the Sayian got married in honourable vows words.Category:Saiyans Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Template documentation